Fallen Angel's Love (A Destiel Fanfic)
by HeadlessPuppet
Summary: The adventure of Dean and Castiel's bond is challenged by many obstacles in my version of what happens after the Season 8 Finale. Warning and disclaimers inside.


Chapter 1

**HEADS UP!**

*****Resumes from finale season 8

*****Goes off the trailer more than anything. So if some parts sound like you've em' before. It's because you have.

**WARNINGS:** There is a yaoi thing going on here! As of this chapter there is no guy on guy action, but it CAN and SHOULD be expected! So if you don't like Yaoi or you find guy-on-guy action repulsive, PLEASE leave right now. I do not want to see any comments or concerns about this issue. All comments should be constructive or at least a nice gesture! There will also be swearing, violence, and sexual talk n' advances that will happen in the future. Where there is sex there is nudity... Be aware of that! ~Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters! One of the characters, Rachael, is a character from the Season 9 trailer who is NOT named as of the sneak peek.

_Enjoy :)_

-  
Angels were falling as far as the eye could see.

"Damnit Cas..." Dean mumbled underneath his breath. Sam was still pinned against the car in pain.  
"Keep it together, Sam... We'll get you to a hospital..." Dean assured while helping his brother into the car.  
"Dean... The angels..." Sam stuttered in between heavy breathing.  
"Yeah, I know Sammy..it's going to be okay."

On the way to the nearest hospital, angels were lighting up the night sky.  
All this angel business made Dean think about Cas.  
Was he alive? Or did he die up in heaven?  
If he was alive why hasn't he poofed over here yet...?  
Eventually Sam's heavy breathing woke Dean from his trance...  
Dean looked toward Sam in misbelief that'd he think of angels before Sam.  
"Sammy first, angel business later." Dean decided in his thoughts.

Arriving to the entrance to the Emergency Room, Dean lobbed Sam's arm around his shoulders for support as he got him out of the car.  
"C'mon Sammy we are almost there..." Dean said while trudging him towards the door.  
Sam replied with only nasty coughs and wheezes.

Limping through the door Dean exclaimed, "Hey! We need help over here!"  
Immediately nurses came and took Sam away into the corridors of the hospital on a stretch bed.  
Dean followed hastily beside the bed.  
"Don't worry Sammy, you'll get help soon" Dean said looking down at Sammy's closed eyes.

In a matter of minutes Sam was laid down on a hospital bed and hooked up on IV and some other pulse testing machines.  
Dean was sitting in the chair next to his bed as the doctor was scrawling notes on a clipboard.  
"It seems your brother is in extreme exhaustion and in a severe state of malnutrition... He will be in here for a few weeks at minimum but he will be just fine." The doctor stated, still writing notes.  
"K, thanks doc." Dean replied looking down at the floor with his hands folded in his lap.

Dean stared at Sam in deep thought.  
He wanted to take Sam's pain.  
It was possible... Dean has seen it happen before his eyes.  
There was only onething capable of pulling such a thing off.  
An angel.

An angel like Castiel.

Crickets were silent in the forest as a huge tragedy was happening in the night sky above.

Castiel observed the surrounding area as he regained his vision.  
It was an unrecognizable woods with only a nearby narrow.  
There was no sight of civilization nearby.

Climbing out of the hole he landed in, Cas dragged himself into the narrow.  
His gaze fell upon the sky.  
Thousands of angels were falling... And it was his fault.  
It would take him eternity of penance to regain forgiveness.

Once he gazed at the sky in regret for what seemed like hours, Castiel started exploring the woods for a road.  
The forest was quiet and musty. Several animals loomed in the darkness.  
Castiel could feel their glares on his back as he walked past every bush and tree.  
Owls and wolves filled the silent atmosphere with their calls.  
Cas had no idea where he was going or if he would find a road anytime soon.

Being used to appear anywhere at his own will, Cas was not used to having to navigate himself by foot.  
Though the now human angel was smart enough to remember that roads made from asphalt usually led to some kind of shelter or society sooner or later. But first, he'd have to find one.

After following and pushing through the woods and the many obstactles it offers for several hours, the thick woods were finally showing a sign of civilization somewhere in the distance.  
A road loomed beneath him.

At this point, Castiel was completely out of energy and was slouching as he limped on the road. But he made himself keep moving forward.  
He had to update Dean about everything.  
About Metatron... About the angels.  
From there they could tackle this problem together as a team. Himself , Sam, and Dean working together... That's what he missed the most...

Castiel continued to limp down the dark road for unknown amount of time before something showed up.  
There was a light.  
A light that was shining brightly far down the road.  
At a high speed it was heading towards Cas.  
As it got closer Cas could hear some engine noises.  
The light loomed over Castiel and engulfed him in a bright facade.  
The next thing he heard was a loud honk from behind him.

Everything went blurry and for a moments there was nothing.

A truck screeched to a stop over onto the other side of the road.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Shrieked an average height figure.

Getting up from the ditch, Castiel immediately brought his hand up to his eyes.  
It was scraped...  
"It hurts..." Castiel exhaled.

"Dude, seriously, are you alright?!" Asked the brunette driver approaching the fallen angel.  
"Yes, I'm not severely injured, thank you for asking." Replied Castiel looking at his hand still.  
"Oh whew! Thank! GOD! I was just driving along and the next thing I know there is a guy in a trench coat about to hit my windshield!" Exclaimed the Stranger, "Ehhhh well, man, do you need a ride anywhere... you know before you get yourself killed?" The angel looked up at her, " Yes, that would be very generous of you..."  
The brunette stranger helped Cas up and made sure he didn't have any broken or fractured bones.

"Okay, you seem to be fine! But if you start coughing up blood in my truck you're out! Got it?" The driver warned with a serious look on her face.

Castiel looked at the strange person, "You've got my word."

After some guidance into the stranger's car, Castiel was able to rest.

"So ummm... I forgot to say my name is Rachael. And I'm so sorry for almost hitting you." Rachael apologized, starting up the engine.

"Nice to meet you, Rachael... My name is Castiel, I am..." Castiel stopped... he did not nor did he deserve to be called an angel of the lord anymore.  
"..I am ... Sorry to have been standing in the way of your vehicle."

Rachael laughed "You are one weird guy, Cas! Is that okay if I call you that?"

Castiel glared at Rachael, " I've been called that many times before by some allies of mine."

Rachael giggled again then glanced at the gas meter.  
" oh shit! I'm almost out of gas!..."  
Castiel looked confused, " is that a problem?"  
" Man seriously? You're acting like you don't know how a truck works!"  
Castiel still looked flustered.  
Rachael shrugged.  
"Well whatever. Thankfully I think there is a gas station nearby..."  
Rachael informed, glancing at Cas with a smile.

To Castiel, this was a comforting experience.  
Rachael reminded Castiel of Dean...  
The way she spoke to him and called him Cas. It made him miss Dean even more.  
Was this friendship?

Pulled in the gas station, Cas saw a pay phone.  
He was familiar with phones and how they functioned.  
The fallen angel got out of the truck and started walking toward the phone.

Approaching the pay phone, Castiel picked up the receiver.  
Even though he was familiar on how they worked, this phone was different from the little mobile one he used before.  
This one asked for 50 cents per call...and some automated voice was rambling about pressing 1 for distant calls.

"Hey! You need to make a call there, Cas?" Offered Rachael from the gas pump.

"Yes, could you assist me? It asks for 50 cents... I find it odd how you humans charge currency to talk to eachother..." The angel replied curiously

Rachael's laughter filled the empty gas station "You're such a dork!"  
She continued to giggle as she inserted 50 cents into the coin slot.  
"Okay, you're all set there, Cas. Just dial the number and go!"  
She slapped the top of the pay phone and looked at Cas smiling.

"Thank you again, Rachael. All your generosity will be awarded some day."  
Castiel thanked Rachael while trying to figure out how to use this type of phone.

"Whoa save the flirting there pretty boy. You're still a stranger!"  
Rachael joked in between small laughs while walking toward the store.

"I'm going to go pay for this gas then we'll be ready to go so don't take too long!"

Castiel nodded at Rachael and then dialed Deans number and waited...

The phone rang for what seemed like eternity.  
Cas wasn't sure if he was going to answer.

Then out of silence,  
" I dunno who the hell this is but if I swear to god's douchey ass if this is some prank, I'm not in the goddamm mood." Dean said furiously.

"Hello, Dean..." Cas greeted casually.

Cas could hear Dean shutting a door.

"Cas?! Where the hell have you been?!" Dean asked gruffly.

"Dean, I have impor-"

"Do you have any idea how many times I prayed to your feathery ass, Cas? Sam is dying over here and you're out there testing out phones!"

"Dean, I'm not-"

" You know what, Cas? I need you to shut-"

"Dean I'm human now!"

The line went silent.

"What, Cas?"

"Naomi was right, Dean... I went up to heaven and Metatron took my grace for the final ingredient to exiling all angels from heaven. I'm sorry, Dean. I should've-"

"Damnit, Cas! Do you have any idea what you have done? You are now the goddamn Dr. Doom to all angels!"

"Dean, I don't know what you mean, but I have found a nice woman named Rachael who is helping me by providing me transportation. Perhaps it would be best to meet up."

There was a sigh on the other line.

"Okay, Cas. Sammy and I are at a hospital near Sioux Falls, North Dakota. And for Hell's sake Cas, don't get yourself killed on the way here."

"I will make sure-"

The line cut off as an automated voice asked for another 50 cents.  
Castiel hung the receiver back up.  
He needed more time to talk to him, but at least now he had a destination.  
It was also nice to get to hear Dean's voice.

Rachael was sitting , drinking a soda on the platform of the gas pump.  
Castiel noticed another drink beside her.  
Rachael patted at the empty space next to her.

"So, would you like to tell me who your girlfriend is?"  
She said smirking.  
"It was just a very good friend of mine" Castiel explained slightly blushing while taking a seat.  
Why was he blushing? He wasn't embarrassed. He never is.

Rachael grinned at Cas "Yeah, right. I saw the way you acted like that conversation was worth more than your life!"  
She cackled.  
"Your gig is up Cas, what's her name?"

"HIS name is Dean... He has shown me great trust and honesty over the past years."  
Castiel said slightly agitated.

Rachael looked surprised.  
"Whoa pretty boy calm down, I was just messing with ya."

Castiel repented... He wasn't used to all these emotions.  
"Sorry, I just am not used to these human feelings yet."

It was silent for a moment, but then Rachael snapped back to her giggling self.  
"Yeah it's cool, I know what you mean!"  
She assured while putting a hand on cas's shoulder.  
"So, Cas, where are we off to?"

Cas riveted his gaze towards Rachael.  
"I have to get to a hospital in Sioux Falls, North Dakota."

Rachael's eyes widened.  
"Sioux Falls?! Holy shit Cas!"

"Are you not able to take me there?"

Rachael sighed.  
"It is out of my way... But damn. I guess I can take you there, but you'll owe me big time!"

"I'm forever in your debt, Rachael."  
Castiel stated still gazing at the cheery woman.

Rachael glanced at Cas's drink trying to avoid the awkward tension.  
"Are you going to drink that?"

Castiel looked at the drink.  
He didn't notice how parched he was until now.  
Cas snatched up the drink, opened it up and chugged it down in a matter of moments.

Castiel exhaled in refreshment.  
"What is this? It has an interesting taste."

Rachael let out a snort.  
"Oh god, Cas you are the strangest guy I've ever met!"  
She laughed for a few more seconds before settling down.  
"C'mon you've never had a Fanta before? You're killing me Cas!"

"I'm afraid I've never heard of such a beverage before."  
Castiel said puzzled.

The energized woman got up from the platform and climbed into the truck.  
"Well now you know one of the miracles of this planet! C'mon Cas let's get a move on."  
Castiel pulled himself into the passengers seat.  
The long road trip has resumed.

Dean stared at his cellphone which still displayed the unknown number Cas called from.  
He felt a huge weight raise off his chest.  
Castiel was still alive.  
Dean didn't know why this relieved him so much.

The doctor came out of sam's resting room.  
" I have finished writing all I needed to, so if you want to be alone with him now is the time."  
He said, facing toward Dean.

Dean looked up from his cellphone,  
"K, thanks for everything, doc."

The doctor nodded and scurried away down the corridors.  
Dean stuck his phone into his pocket and re-entered the room.

"Who was that?"  
Sam asked softly as soon as the door opened.

Dean looked at Sam.  
He couldn't tell him it was Cas.  
Not yet.

"Nobody, just Garth and some case with an outraging angel."  
Dean lied.

"Dean, you should go."  
Sam wheezed from his bed.

"No, Sammy. Garth's got it. I need to stay here and make sure you're okay."  
Dean said with a white lie.  
It was true that he was staying to make sure Sam is okay but he also needed to wait here for Cas.

The room went silent.  
There was too much going on to talk and Sam didn't have the strength to argue. This left Dean to think things over.

He left the room to give Sam some peace.  
It was hard to watch his little brother in so much pain.  
And now that Cas wasn't an angel all Dean could do was try to find some other way to take Sam's pain. There was no way in hell he would turn to a demon... and he damn well wouldn't ask a witch.  
Maybe this time all he could do was hope.

Dean was pacing down the corridors trying think of all the ways to get Sam better.  
There was one place he could find a solution. The Men of Letters fortress.  
But he couldn't leave Sam, not yet.

At that moment Dean's cellphone was ringing again.  
It was Kevin.

Dean answered, "Yea what's up, Kev?"

Dean could hear a bunch of beeping and sirens going off in the background.

"Dean?! Oh thank god you answered! The machines in this place just started going haywire! What is happening?! "  
Kevin yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah that's what happens when angels are nearby. Cas didn't listen to Naomi and took his feathery ass to heaven only to be played like a record as Metatron exiled all angels from heaven."

"Oh shit, I told you guys there was no Cupid bow in the angel trials!"

"Yeah yeah, Kev, I know. I believed you, but Cas was too caught up in being Fix-it-Felix to even think straight."

Dean could hear panicking over the receiver.

"Shit shit shit, we're dead aren't we?!"

"Calm down Kevin, damn. You should be just fine inside there. That place is locked up like Fort Knoxx. Now Kevin I need you to do me a favo-"

"No! No way! I'm done with all this bullshit! If I have to look at a tablet again I'm going to seriously just break down!"

Dean sighed "Kev, face it, you're too deep into this shit to give up now. All I need you to do is read up some good ol' English books in the library there and look for anything about taking somebody's pain. "

"Uhh... English books? Like book books?! I'm not sure if I even know how to read English anymore!" Kevin sighed, "But yeah okay I'll see what I can find!"

"K thanks Kevin. And don't leave the lair unless you want to be kidnapped and tortured by some angel douchebags."

"Yeah, I have some common sense, Dean."

"Well you've done some crazy shit, kev"

And with that Dean hung up.  
He didn't want to hear more of Kevin's panicking crap.

This was good news though, Dean now could relax and look after Sammy.  
Dean started to head back to sam's room when the windows started to rattle.  
Machines in the examination room were malfunctioning and making high pitch noises.  
No, all the machines in the corridor were doing this.  
It could only be one thing.  
Angels.

Dean started to run towards Sam's room but it was too late.  
The windows in the room next to him shattered and Dean collapsed to the floor from high pitch angel talk.

Dean was immobilized on the floor.  
The noise was too painful.  
Eventually, the noise ceased and Dean uncovered his ears.

"This better not become a thing..." Dean whispered underneath his breath.

Dean could hear glass shatter near his ear as someone approached him.

"Ooh a Winchester! I couldn't help but hear all those prayers! "Cas... Oh Cas! Where are you dear?!" "  
The angel snickered.

Dean got up from the floor only to see a tall, brown haired angel dressed in some track suit jacket and jeans.

"Wow, I knew you guys were douchebags but, damn. Did you wake up on the wrong side of Earth there, buddy?"  
Dean said while trying to regain his full hearing.

"Cool your flaming head, Dean. I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why are you here? Don't tell me you fell all the way down here just to see me."

"Yeah, right. If you Winchesters didn't interest so much you'd be dead for saying that. Now here's the deal. I heard you praying that you want to take sam's pain."

"What about it, paper boy?" Dean was tired of this stalling shit.

The Angel's gaze went serious.

"I can help you do that."

. . .


End file.
